You're My Second Hero
by Dance4Life060700
Summary: Rancis gets into a bad kart accident, and Vanellope is right by his side to make sure he's okay... even though he isn't. VanillaButter One-Shot. Bad summary, sorry!


**Yay, more VanillaButter! XD I actually wrote this a while time ago, but grew too lazy to type it up. And now that I finally did, I kept getting distracted so it took me DAYS to finish typing it. :| But here it is! XD**

**Yes, they ARE boyfriend and girlfriend here.**

**BTW, I ended up finishing _Don't Tell, Okay? _and posted the chapter, too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wreck-It Ralph, or its characters.**

* * *

"Ready to lose, Pretty Boy?"

"Nope, I'm ready to win, babe."

Vanellope poked Rancis' nose, "That's not an option," she teased, climbing the stairs to the stand to announce today's Random Roster Race. Ralph was there, as always.

"Hey, Princess Candy Head." Ralph greeted the President, holding his fist out.

"Hola, Captain Butt-Face!" she said, jumping and giving Ralph a Top Shelf.

Ralph smiled, "Ready to make the other racers eat dust?"

"Forever and always!" she said, saluting. Then, she looked to the side, "Uh, I need to tell you something first though."

Ralph knelt down next to her and used his finger to bring her face up, "What do you have to tell me, Kid?"

"Uh... I thought I should tell you that..." she took a deep breath, "Rancis is my boyfriend."

Ralph's eyes widened, "_What?!_"

Vanellope quickly grabbed the microphone and yelled into it, "Who's ready to race?!"

The crowd cheered.

"Vanellope!"

"Sorry, Stink Brain, _duty _calls!" she giggled at the word 'duty' and threw her coin onto the lollipop platform. It went into the trophy and turned into code. "**Vanellope von Schweetz!**"

She hopped into her kart and waiting for everyone to put their coin in and get into their own karts. Rancis blew her a kiss from his kart. She made a kissy face back at him, then turned back to wait for the green light and the word _Go!_

Then after what felt like forever to Vanellope...** _GO!_ **And everyone went off.

Man, did Vanellope love racing! The wind flying past her, the rush, the competition! She was defiantly programmed to be a racer!

Just then, Vanellope drove through a sugar cube. **_Sweet Seeker! _**Vanellope narrowed her eyes and smiled mischievously. She aimed and shot. She drove by her she shot, ready to shout at them in victory.

"HA! IN YOUR FACE, RANC-" she was cut off when she saw his kart spin off the side of the rode and into a candy cane tree. The crowd gasped.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope cried. She forgot about the race and drove to him while everyone else continued the race. It _was _a competition, after all.

_But this is different, _Vanellope thought, _He's my boyfriend, I have to make sure he's okay, especially since I'm the one that did it... _Once she got next to him, she hopped out of her kart and ran to his side.

He was sprawled out next to his kart, and kind of bleeding. He was also bruised, and his eyes were closed; he didn't look like he would hang in there much longer. How a Sweet Seeker did that, Vanellope didn't know. Maybe one of the wheels were loose before the race?

Vanellope gently picked up his head and placed it in her lap. She tried to hold in her tears; she had never seen someone die before, nor did she want to.

"Rancis, if you're dead, I will be so mad at you," she said, even though she couldn't be mad at him if he was dead, "Open your eyes."

However, Rancis did not open his eyes. Vanellope bent over and placed her ear to where his heart was to listen for a heartbeat.

There was no heartbeat. She choked down a sob and hugged his lifeless body.

"Rancis..." she cried, glitching a bit from sadness, "Please come back, I... I-I didn't mean to hit you with that Sweet Seeker... Well, I _did, _but I didn't think you would..." she choked on her words, "..._die._

"I need you," she continued, "Yeah, I have Stink Brain, and Hammer Guy, and Sargent Smiley Face, a-and all my other friends...

"But I need you too. Please, Rancis, _please _come back. You're so special to me." she caressed his face, "You're my second hero."

She was half-hoping he would come back to life. When he didn't, she stopped trying to be brave; she bawled. She would have cried, too, if Ralph, Felix, even Calhoun were in the situation of being so hurt that they died, or almost died.

"Vanellope!"

Vanellope's eyes widened. She sat up and looked over Rancis, "Rancis?!"

"Vanellope!"

No, that voice was too deep to be Rancis'. And his lips weren't moving either.

"VANELLOPE!"

She turned around. It was Ralph.

Ralph ran next to her, "I saw what happened on the jumbo tron. Kid, there's no need to cry."

As Ralph spoke, Vanellope gently laid Rancis back down, then turned to Ralph.

"Don't cry?!" she yelled to him, as much as she hated yelling to her best friend and admitting her actions of crying, "Ralph, you moron! Rancis is dead, and it's all my fault! T-Then you tell me not to cry? H-How-How could you-" she started crying again. She buried her head in her hands and sank to her knees. She glitched from her strong emotion.

Ralph picked up the sobbing girl and hugged her, gently patting her back every now and then, "Shhh, shhh, it's alright," he cooed.

She clenched his shirt in her hand and buried her head in the crook of his neck, "N-No, it's not, Ralph! He's _dead!_"

"Vanellope, he's not dead."

"Yes, he is, he's n-not breathing, and h-his heart isn't beating!"

"He's in his game, he's going to regenerate after the game is over."

"Wh-What?" Vanellope didn't know that. She never knew about how they could regenerate. She never had to worry about weather she could regenerate or not when she was considered as just a glitch.

"As long as we're in our own game, we regenerate," Ralph smiled.

Then they heard the announcer announce the first nine racers to cross the finish line; the race was now over.

Vanellope looked over at Rancis' 'dead' body, as did Ralph.

"Just wait," Ralph told her.

Suddenly, Rancis' body blinked a few times, then he appeared before them in his signature pose.

"RANCIS!" Vanellope yelled with joy. She leaped off of Ralph and onto Rancis. Rancis stumbled backwards at the sudden jump, but managed to hold her after a few moments.

"Woah, woah, what'd I-"

Vanellope hugged Rancis tightly, "Don't ever do that again!"

"Do what?"

"Just don't!"

"Okay, I won't." Rancis said, hugging her back.

"Promise?"

"I can't one-hundred percent when I don't know what I did!" Rancis chuckled.

Ralph decided to leave the two alone. He walked back to the race, smiling to himself at the two racers as he did so.

Vanellope lifted her head up and looked at him.

"Hey, were you crying?" Rancis asked, a concerned look on his face.

Vanellope quickly wiped her eyes, "I wasn't crying!"

But Rancis could tell by her puffy eyes and tear streaked face that she had been crying, "Liar." he said smugly.

"I'm not a liar!"

"Yes, you are. Now tell me why you were crying," hr said as he wiped a stray tear on Vanellope's face.

Vanellope tightened her arms around his neck and put her head on his shoulder, "I thought you died for forever."

"We regenerate, Silly!" he said, returning the hug.

"I know that now, doofus!"

"Good. Now there's no reason to cry, okay? I'm fine, my hair is still as beautiful as ever, and my kart'll get fixed up soon."

"Just don't ever scare me like that again."

"As long as you remember that we regenerate in our own games, I won't."

She gently hit the back of his head, "Cut me some slack, I've never died then regenerated before!"

Rancis set Vanellope back on the ground, "Well, keep winning like you do, and your'll be a target."

Vanellope rolled her eyes and said sarcastically, "Oh, goody gumdrops!"

* * *

**Yeah, just an idea if Vanellope didn't know about regenerating and if they didn't regenerate right after they 'died'.**

**Hope you guys liked!**


End file.
